Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
As the information technology develops, a display device, such as a desktop computer, a table computer, and a smart phone is usually used to read, play games or watch movie, which becomes to be a main way to get information or have leisure activities for users.
However, since a display mode of the display device presents the display colors in red, green, blue (RGB) color gamut conventionally, which easily causes the eyestrain if the users read or view a screen for a long time.